When Snakes and Lions join
by Chalyn the redneck bitch
Summary: Chalyn is a daughter of Durmstrang, make that FORMER daughter of Durmstrang. When she comes to Hogwarts as a Slytherin, who should catch her eye but Harry Potter? Read and Review!
1. Kicked out

_Hi It's me your favorite bitch right? Read and review I need help here. _

_Disclaimer: I'm a 15 year old American named Random…can't possibly own HP._

Chalyn flew through the air, twirling as she fell back. She hit the wall and slumped to the ground. Unshed tears glistened in her stormy eyes. Then she saw the one sight she feared the most, more than the Dark Lord himself. She saw Igor Karkaroff pointing his wand at her, hatred in his eyes.

"Crucio!"

She screamed and cringed down against the pain. It felt like her insides were being torn apart, fire burning her eyes out of her skull. Then it stopped and, to her horror, tears brimmed over her lids.

"You are no longer of Durmstrang. I am ashamed to have ever called you daughter." Then Igor left and she sat up, back against the wall. She hugged her knees to her chest and let her head rest on them. Her body shook with sobs and cold.

It seemed like hours but it was only minutes until Chalyn heard the loud pop of someone apparating. She didn't move but allowed herself to hope it was Igor, come to tell her she was still a daughter of Durmstrang. But the hand she felt on her back belonged to none other than Albus Dumbledore.

"Be at peace, child. I'm here to help you."

Chalyn shrugged away from his comforting hand. "I need Vicktor. He's his favorite; he can get me back in. I need-"

"You need to come with me. Don't worry; I mean you no further harm. Come with me to Hogwarts."

"Hog-Hogwarts? No…Durmstrang…"

"Come now, Hogwarts isn't so bad. Why, Harry Potter goes there. Surely you've heard of him."

Chalyn snubbed. "Yes, who hasn't after all? The boy who lived…cheating to enter the tournament…"

Dumbledore cleared his throat. "No child that was not his doing. But alas, I know that the thoughts of Igor are yours a well but you must put aside such prejudiced feelings. Harry's a splendid boy who I'm sure you'll be friends with. Now then, enough talking about it, let's get a move on."

Chalyn struggled at first, but the thought of a warm bed seduced her into compliance. She gripped his hand and the two apparated to Hogsmeade.

_Ya hoped you liked it please read and review I could use some help. It's nowhere near done and if I don't get some reviews you'll never know what the title means! Push the little button…you know you want to…_


	2. Welcome to Hogwarts

At Hogwarts, Dumbledore gently escorted Chalyn into the Great Hall, where the first years had just been sorted. He took her up to the front and stood behind his podium.

"Such a fine sight to see all of you here tonight. But before we begin this wonderful feast, I have one final matter which needs settling. It seems as though Igor Karkaroff has rid himself of one of his students. We will now sort her into our own school so that she may continue her studies. Professor McGonagall, if you would please?"

McGonagall stepped up again and gestured for Chalyn to sit on the stool. She did so and the Sorting Hat was placed atop her head.

"What? We're not done yet? I was sure…ah well, another won't hurt. But what is this? You are not such a young one are you? Oh young, yes, but not an immature one. You seem to be…a daughter of Durmstrang! Ah…Igor getting rid of his pupils now, is he?"

"N-no…just me."

"Ah well, don't take it too hard. Now then, where to put you? You've the qualities of a Gryffindor, the bravery…yes no doubt. But you'd do well in Slytherin too. But what's this? You seem to have qualities searched for in Ravenclaws…but I'm afraid Hufflepuff is just not for you."

"I don't care; just don't put me in with Harry Potter. I don't want to be made a fool of next time he get's himself into trouble."

"Ah…well if you're going to let a little thing like that get in the way then I'm afraid you haven't got the loyalty of a Gryffindor. Better be…SLYTHERIN!"

McGonagall lifted the hat from Chalyn's head and she stood, nervous in front of all the people staring at her.

"Congratulations, my dear. Right over there."

Dumbledore gestured at the Slytherin table, where everyone was clapping. As she sat down, Draco extended a hand and she shook it, along with everyone else. Dumbledore finished his speech and the feast began. Chalyn ate her fill and talked with her house, meeting everyone and learning. Although she felt uneasy, the constant chatter made her feel at home. When the feast was over, everyone went to their common rooms. Chalyn stayed with Draco, Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy, since they seemed to know what they were doing more and were in her "year" [fifth]. She quickly noticed two things. One, that Draco was in charge. Two, that Crabbe and Goyle had no balls.

In the dungeon common room, the five sat around on comfortable green couches and chairs. Chalyn sat alone, despite an invite to sit next to Crabbe. Short fat boys had never really crossed her mind as attractive. Pansy looked at her with distaste before snuggling up against Draco. Not noticing this, the blonde boy spoke to her.

"Is it true what they say then?"

"Hm?"

"Do Durmstrang wands work better?"

"I don't think so. It depends on the wand really, what it's made of."

"I see. And yours?"

"Oak and Dragon's breath. Made for dueling." Chalyn held it out for him to see. The gesture was returned.

"Ah…yours is a dueling wand too. I can tell; the wood is stronger, harder." the wands were returned to their owners. Pansy piped up.

"You don't have much of an accent."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"What I said. Last year everyone from Durmstrang had accents and all. Why don't you?"

"Er…I'm not from…well…I came from a different place before Durmstrang."

"What's that mean?"

"I…I originally came from the States. But my family wouldn't have me because…they wouldn't have me so Igor came and took me. He was like a father to me."

Pansy was unfazed by the tears that threatened to brim over. "So you're a mud-blood, is that it?"

"N-no. I'm…pure."

"So why wouldn't your family keep you then?"

"Pansy, don't pry. Can't you see she's said all she's going to say? It's her first night here and I think she misses Durmstrang. I would too; I almost went there but Mum wouldn't hear of it. Now then…"

"I want an answer."

"All in good time."

"Now."

Even Draco was silenced by Pansy's tone. Crabbe and Goyle nervously shifted in their seats as Chalyn lowered her head. Then she whispered: "I'm a bastard. My mother was married to a muggle and wanted one pure-blood. But I had to be banished. You think it's a great shame to be muggle-born or half and half? Try being pure at the cost of never knowing your parents. Try wishing everyday that you were half-bred or even muggle-born just so you could know your parents."

Pansy was stunned into silence. The thought had never occurred to her. After all, adultery was rarely practiced in wizarding families; they were more honorable than that. Draco lost some of the smugness from his face and Crabbe and Goyle were stilled. Chalyn cleared her throat after a few minutes of silence and Pansy leaned forward and touched her arm. Then everyone got up and went into their dorms. Pansy loaned Chalyn a nightgown and took her Durmstrang robes.

"I can transfigure these into Hogwarts robes if you like. Or you can just borrow a set of mine."

"Transfigure them. I'll order some later. I probably need a lot of things don't I?"

"Don't worry. We should have the same classes, or at least the basic ones will be the same. You can borrow some of my things. Other than that, ask other Slytherin. But stay away from Gryffindors. I stay away from everyone else, but especially Gryffindors."

"Why?"

"_Harry Potter_. The "boy-who-lived". Frankly I don't care if he defeated the Dark Lord. He's just an annoying prat. Snakes and Lions don't mix. Remember that."

Chalyn nodded her head and snuggled into her bed. Pansy quickly transfigured her robes and laid them out for her. Then she too went to bed for the night.


	3. Breakfast and DADA

_I am so unbelievably sorry it took so ungodly long. I really don't have an excuse; I totally forgot about this story. _

The next day Chalyn got up before everyone else and changed quickly into her robes. She then sat at one of the desks in the dormitory and helped herself to quill and parchment. She quickly wrote a letter to Vicktor Krum in Durmstrang.

_Vicktor, as you're probably aware, Igor booted me out. I'm now at Hogwarts in their Slytherin House as a "fifth-year". It's very confusing here and I miss you and Durmstrang. I know you took a liking to that Hermione or whatever her name is, but don't forget what we've had for so long. I've made friends with a white-haired boy named Draco Malfoy, who was going to go to Durmstrang before his mum pulled the plug. Also, there are two boys whose first names I don't know but their last names are Crabbe and Goyle. And Draco's girlfriend, Pansy Parkinson, was so nice as to lend me night-wear and said she'd let me borrow her school supplies until I can order my own. I hope to hear from you soon but I'm not sure if these owls have ever been to Durmstrang. With love, Chalyn_

Satisfied, Chalyn carefully folded the parchment and slid it into an envelope. She then stamped it closed and slid it into a pocket in her robes. As she got up and turned around, she saw that Pansy was dressing. Hastily, she turned back around and pretended to be interested in what was outside the window: fog. Shortly, Pansy came over.

"So, have you written to the different shops?"

"No," Chalyn said guiltily, "I'm not sure what or where they are, or what exactly to ask for."

"Here," Pansy summoned a chair from a nearby table and sat down, "I'll help you. We've time before breakfast." She summoned a parchment from her trunk at the foot of her bed and unfolded it on the table. Chalyn sat down and took another piece of parchment for her order. Pansy ran her finger down the list. "Okay, this is to Flourish and Blott's. You'll need the year five potions, charms, and transfiguration books. Also, you may choose to sign up for various other classes, such as arthmancy, care of magical creatures, or divination to name a few."

"I think I'll take care of magical creatures and arithmancy."

"Alright, write down year five arithmancy and care of magical creatures as well then."

Pansy waited for Chalyn to finish before continuing on. "To the cauldron shop, you need a standard pewter cauldron." Chalyn scratched that down. "To Madam Malkin, you'll need about three sets of Hogwarts robes for Slytherin. To the Apothecary, you'll need a large collection of potion ingredients." Pansy sat back and waited while Chalyn jotted the last bit down. She then flicked her wand at the parchment, making the ink dry instantly. Chalyn rolled it carefully and tied it with a green string. They stood up and Pansy called for a house elf.

With a pop, a small house elf appeared. Pansy glowered at it but Chalyn thought it was kinda cute. "Go fetch me an owl for long distance. Hurry up now." The elf bowed deeply and disappeared. They waited until it appeared again with not one but two owls. Pansy looked disgusted. "I said for _one_ owl, not two."

"But Mistress Chalyn has another letter, Mistress Pansy."

Pansy was slightly shocked but masked it well. Chalyn gave the rolled up parchment to a barn owl and told it to go to Diagon Alley. She then gave the letter to a tawny gold owl and said to go to Vicktor Krum in Durmstrang. As the elf left and the owls flew away, Pansy looked at Chalyn with a weird look in her eyes, but she said nothing. The other girls started to come around and the two left for breakfast.

In the Great Hall, Pansy snuggled up against Draco while they ate. Chalyn sat across from her, making it a point not to sit next to Crabbe and Goyle. They ate and talked, mostly about classes and teachers. Draco kept looking beyond Chalyn though, and she finally grew tired of it.

"Is there something behind me so interesting you can't look at me while we talk?"

"In a way. There's a certain _Gryffindor_ staring at you. He's been staring this whole time."

Chalyn turned around in her seat to see none other than Harry Potter staring at her with his piercing green eyes. Her breath caught in her throat and she turned around hurriedly.

"He better be sure that's all he does: stare. Otherwise he'll have all of Slytherin after his head."

"Draco," Pansy interrupted, "do you know why there wasn't a book for defense against the dark arts on the list?"

"New teacher. See that woman in pink? It's Doloras Umbridge from the Ministry."

"Oh."

"Apparently, she's got different ideas."

Pansy nodded and stared at the teacher's table. Snape came around shortly and passed out schedule cards. Chalyn's had three blank spaces, which she filled in with arithmancy, care of magical creatures, and free time. Pansy complained that she had divination last, meaning she'd most definitely fall asleep. But Draco kept a plain face, studying his. When Pansy inquired, he simply said "Defense against the dark arts is first." In a few minutes, they all left for their defense against the dark arts class. Chalyn was slightly unnerved to see that the Potter boy continued to stare at her until they left the Great Hall.

In the defense against the dark arts classroom, the group of Slytherins were met with Umbridge, who was standing at her desk with piles of identical books beside her. Once the whole class was seated, she gave a short introduction and flicked her wand, making the books pass themselves out. Chalyn looked at hers: _Defense against the Dark Arts Theory for beginners_. So very different from Durmstrang, where she'd been taught the dark arts instead of defense against it, and she'd been taught by using curses on various animals and sometimes children. A few people groaned and a bushy haired girl on the other side of the room raised her hand.

"There's nothing in here about using defensive spells."

"Using spells?" Umbridge sounded confused. "Why I can't see why you would need to use spells in my classroom."

There was a collective murmur as she explained that they'd only be learning about theory, which was safe and "ministry approved". There was a slight outburst about how fighting wouldn't be risk free. Draco hissed in Chalyn's ear that it was Harry. After Umbridge issued him a detention, the class was basically over and she assigned an essay on chapter one [the theory of not so dark spells]. Next was transfiguration, which was with the Ravenclaws, not the Gryffindors.


	4. Homework

Chalyn was sitting in a green armchair by the fireplace, busily writing out her Defense against the Dark Arts essay. An owl swooped in through an open window and perched on the arm of the nearby couch. It had an envelope in its beak, which Chalyn took. She opened it and read it over twice.

_Chalyn, I received your letter and I assure you, I shall never forget our relationship. Hermione was but a passing phase whilst I was apart from you. It has been over since I left Hogwarts. I wish I could say that I could convince Igor to let you back in, but I doubt that seriously. It seems as though he found out your true past. I hope to hear from you again soon. Give Malfoy and Parkinson my greetings, would you? Yours truly, Vicktor_

Chalyn smiled and quickly scratched out a reply. _Vicktor, I am glad the thought at least crossed your mind but really I am quite happy here. I don't know how he could have found out about my past, but really I don't want to. I am also glad that you will remember me in your heart._ She paused in writing. "Draco, Pansy, is there anything you'd like to say to Vicktor?"

"Vicktor? Krum?"

"Yes. He extends his greetings to the both of you."

"Tell him I say hello and he'll hear from me soon." Chalyn scratched that down from Draco and waited for Pansy.

"I say hello and good luck with this season." Chalyn wrote that down from Pansy and signed it _with love from Chalyn_. She then charmed it for instant drying and rolled it carefully. She then charmed it not to unfurl or weather and tied it to the owl's leg. She also patted it on its head and it flew away. Then she returned to her essay, which was almost finished.

Chalyn was just drying her parchment when the Head of House, Snape walked in.

"Chalyn, a receipt just came to my office. Your items from Diagon Alley will arrive tomorrow morning."

"Alright, thank-you sir."

Snape nodded and left. Chalyn rolled her essay up and set it aside along with the book. Wearily, she scrubbed at her face with both hands. Pansy yawned and flicked her wand at her paper. Draco was slumped to the side, but his essay was done as well. Pansy charmed his to finish its drying and rolled them both up.

"Pansy, where're the showers? I need one like no other."

Pansy laughed. "Up the stairs, the door right across from our dorm."

"Thanks."

Pansy waved her off and gently awoke Draco. Crabbe and Goyle yawned loudly and went up the stairs to the fifth year boys' dormitories.

After her shower, Chalyn gratefully slid into her bed. Pansy came to bed shortly, and after an exchange of good-nights, the girls fell asleep.


End file.
